


ECOS DEL PASADO

by TheWriter2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter2012/pseuds/TheWriter2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina deja Storybrooke con la promesa de nunca volver al pueblo. Pero cuando se deja todo sin dar razones, no importa el tiempo que pase, el pasado siempre vuelve para hacerte enfrentar a tus peores miedos porque la magia siempre tiene un precio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ONCE UPON A TIME no me pertenece en absoluto.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Las cosas habían estado muy calmadas en Storybrooke los últimos cinco años, el mismo tiempo que Regina había abandonado el pueblo. Un día ella simplemente desapareció. Emma sabía que estaba bien, ya que Regina había mantenido la comunicación con su hijo a través de mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas, e incluso él había ido a visitarla un par de veces, pero aparte de eso, nadie sabía dónde ella se encontraba o porqué se había ido.

Emma al principio quiso buscarla, hubiera sido fácil dar con ella siguiendo las direcciones IP de sus correos, pero decidió abstenerse, si bien estaba dolida por las acciones de Regina, si esta había decidido irse de aquella manera, sin dar explicaciones, Emma iba a respetar sus deseos, aunque no entendía que razones pudo haber tenido. Todos en el pueblo habían comenzado a aceptar el cambio de su antigua monarca, y entre ellas, las cosas también habían cambiado, se podía decir que tenían una relación que comenzaba a ser estable, así que en gran parte, su orgullo tampoco la dejó ir tras las huellas de Regina, una vez más, alguien que quería la había abandonado.

Cada noche, antes de ir a su apartamento, Emma pasaba frente a la casa de Regina, miraba como todo permanecía en calma, con las luces apagadas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella se detenía un momento frente a la casa y luego de unos pocos minutos ponía el motor de su escarabajo en marcha y se dirigía al encuentro con su hijo para cenar juntos. Esa era su rutina.

Pero una noche algo cambió, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, con cuidado sacó su arma y rodeando la casa entró por la puerta trasera, siguiendo los ruidos que se producían llegó hasta el estudio, apuntando a la figura que le daba la espalda.

-no sé qué esté haciendo en este lugar, pero está invadiendo propiedad privada, así que gire lentamente con las manos en alto - dijo Emma mientras esperaba que el intruso se diera vuelta.  
\- es un alivio que cuide tan fervientemente de mis posesiones Sheriff Swan - respondió la mujer mientras se daba vuelta.  
\- Regina! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Emma tras quedarse estupefacta, lo último que hubiera imaginado esa noche, era encontrarse con Regina Mills frente a frente.  
\- ¿te sientes bien querida? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma - le respondió con su característico sarcasmo.  
\- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - le preguntó Emma tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.  
\- si mal no recuerdo es mi casa querida - le respondió Regina de nuevo - a no ser que el estado la haya expropiado, cosa que dudo - haciendo una mueca.  
\- sabes qué, vete al infierno! - dijo Emma bajando el arma y dando media vuelta para salir de allí.  
\- preferiría permanecer en mi casa si no te molesta - fue la respuesta de Regina.  
\- ¿a qué volviste Regina? - le preguntó Emma.  
\- Estaba de vacaciones - fue la respuesta.  
\- ¿por cinco malditos años? Te fuiste huyendo como si fueras una criminal - le dijo Emma  
\- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida señorita Swan, además… - pero antes que siguiera hablado alguien más habló en el estudio.  
\- ¿mami ya llegamos? - dijo el pequeño niño que se restregaba los ojos para tratar de adaptarse a la luz.  
\- si dulzura - acercándose al sofá y colocándose a su altura - ya estamos en casa, lamento haberte despertado - dándole en beso en la cabeza - ¿tienes hambre cariño? - el niño simplemente afirmó con la cabeza - te daré un poco de leche y galletas, aún no hay nada en la casa, pero mañana iremos al mercado.  
\- okay - dijo el niño sonriendo - ¿quién es la señora bonita? - dijo apuntando hacia Emma.  
\- ella es… - comenzó a decir Regina.  
\- soy Emma, la sheriff, ¿sabes lo que significa sheriff? - dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el pequeño.  
\- soy Manny y tengo 4 años, un sheliff cuida las personas, como un policía - habló mientras estrechaba la mano de Emma.  
\- un placer conocerte Manny – respondiendo al gesto del niño.  
\- debo atender a mi hijo, así que si me disculpa señorita Swan, ya sabe dónde está la puerta - y sin dar tiempo a más intercambio de palabras tomó al niño entre sus brazos y desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué pensar, sólo sabía que ahora mismo se sentía mucho peor que hace cinco años.

 

Emma regresó a su casa, era noche de pizza y Henry estaba colocando los platos en la mesa. Fue una cena silenciosa, podría decirse que hasta incómoda, Henry no estaba seguro si había hecho algo que molestara a su madre, así que prefirió no preguntar nada. Emma recogió la mesa, lavó los platos y se dirigió a su habitación y se despidió de Henry, pero antes de entrar volteó para mirar al muchacho.

\- tú madre ha vuelto - fue lo único que dijo antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

 

Al día siguiente todo Storybrooke estaba a la expectativa, el rumor se había esparcido por toda la ciudad, Regina Mills había regresado, y mejor aún no lo había hecho sola.  
Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando entró a la cafetería, vestida de una forma casual, sin perder la elegancia que la distinguía, y a su lado, tomado de la mano la acompañaba un niño pequeño, cabello negro con un corte muy varonil para su corta edad, ojos grises, piel clara, vestido de jeans, camisa blanca, bufanda roja y chaqueta negra. Sin darle importancia a todas las miradas que estaban puestas en ellos, Regina buscó una mesa libre, sentó a su hijo y luego lo hizo ella. Toda la cafetería estaba en silencio viendo como la mujer que por tantos años había sido su mayor amenaza, y la cuál no veían hace 5 años estaba interactuando con un pequeño niño como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Regina, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo Ruby quien se había acercado a la mesa para tomar la orden - ¿qué van a querer esta mañana? – preguntó.  
\- Lo mismo digo Ruby - respondió Regina - quiero dos chocolates calientes, jugo de naranja, dos platos de pancakes de manzana y huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas, eso sería todo, gracias Ruby.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, Regina no tenía necesidad de mirar quien acababa de llegar porque a pocos segundos aquella persona estaba de pié a su lado.

\- mamá - dijo Henry sonriente, y sin esperar que Regina estuviera completamente de pie, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo - te he extrañado mucho.  
\- y yo a ti Henry, mira ya eres todo un hombre - hablaba tratando de contener las lágrimas - ya pedí tu desayuno.  
\- Gracias, hola Manny - dijo saludando al niño - ya eres todo un hombrecito - abrazando al pequeño ya haciéndole cosquillas.  
\- basta Henry, basta - decía el niño entre risas.  
\- ya basta ustedes dos - dijo Regina sonriendo,  
\- por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver, a mejor decir, ¿por qué volviste? - le preguntó Henry - muchas veces me dijiste que nunca volverías a Storybrooke, y de la noche a la mañana aquí estás, como si nada hubiera pasado  
\- las cosas han cambiado Henry, no tuve otra alternativa - le contestó sin entrar en detalles.  
\- ¿está todo bien? - le preguntó preocupado a su madre.  
\- luego hablaremos de ello, está bien? Por ahora vamos a desayunar - tratando de ocultar su preocupación tras una sonrisa.  
\- mamá está furiosa, no me ha dicho nada, pero no es necesario que lo haga - le dijo a su madre - aún está dolida por la forma en que te fuiste.  
\- bueno, supongo que tiene motivos para estarlo - respondió Regina - la engañé Henry, y en lugar de darle la cara me fui sin decirle nada.  
Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación Ruby se acercó con la comida - Ah hola Henry, supongo que uno de los chocolates es para ti, en un momento te traeré la canela - y dejando la comida en la mesa, regresó minutos después dejando la canela en la mesa - que lo disfruten.

Disfrutaron el desayuno riéndose de las historias y ocurrencias de Henry y Manny, cuando dejaban la cafetería se encontraron frente a frente con Emma quien simplemente los miró sin decir nada y cuando iba a seguir su camino una voz la detuvo.

\- buenos días sheliff - dijo Manny sonriendo - ayer nos vimos, ¿me olvidó? - le preguntó el niño preguntándose por qué no lo habían saludado.  
\- oh lo lamento Manny, que grosero de mi parte, estaba distraída, buenos días para ti también - sonriéndole al niño.  
\- este es mi hermano Henry - señalándole al alto adolecente.  
\- ella ya me conoce Manny, es mi mamá, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? - le preguntó Henry tratando de hacer menos incómodo el momento.  
\- El caballero blanco! - dijo Manny como si acabara de descubrir el gran secreto del universo.  
\- eso dicen hombrecito, ten un buen día - le dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello y se dirigía al mostrador, ignorando por completo a Regina; pero el niño no parecía muy interesado en terminar la conversación tan rápido, soltando la mano de Regina y corriendo donde se encontraba Emma.  
\- sheliff - le habló el niño jalando un poco de la chaqueta de Emma - ¿podría darme una cita? Necesito hablar con usted.  
Emma trató de ocultar su sonrisa tras las palabras de aquel niño, con su comportamiento tan propio y educado era adorable, además le intrigaba que podría aquel pequeño querer hablar con ella.  
\- bueno señor Mills, creo que en la tarde tendré espacio disponible para atenderlo - le respondió de la forma más seria que pudo.  
\- pero no soy M - estaba hablando cuando su madre lo interrumpió.  
\- debemos irnos Manny, la sheriff está ocupada, lamento la molestia sheriff Swan - se disculpó Regina.  
\- no me estaba molestando - respondió Emma a Regina sin dejar de mirar al niño - y es en serio puedo hacerte una cita en la tarde si estas interesado, dile a Henry que te lleve - dejando claro que no quería hablar con Regina.  
\- Gracias sheliff, la veré en la tarde - regresando al lado de Henry esperando a que su madre saliera.  
\- no te preocupes, le diré que tuviste que trabajar y no puedes atenderlo - le dijo Regina antes de salir  
\- puedo dedicarle tiempo, no me metas en tus asuntos si vas a mentirle, buenos días señora Mills - le dijo Emma dándole a entender que la conversación, si así podía llamar había terminado.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería Regina y Henry, caminaron con Manny hacia el parque de juegos y pasaron allí toda la mañana. Si bien Henry tenía tan sólo 17 años, en los últimos 5 había crecido no sólo en estatura, sino que había madurado tanto como para ser el muchas veces confidente y consejero de su madre.

\- mamá - comenzó Henry - dime porqué realmente has regresado, sé que tiene que ser algo grande, porque de lo contrario te habrías mantenido en tu palabra – Regina antes de irse y al despedirse de su hijo, le había dicho que nunca regresaría a la ciudad.  
\- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? - le preguntó Regina mirándolo a los ojos - necesito magia, y este es el único lugar donde existe – fueron las palabras directas de Regina.  
\- ¿magia? Pero prometiste no volver a usar magia mamá - le dijo Henry.  
\- lo sé, pero también prometí hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger a mis hijos – confesó.  
\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Henry preocupado - ¿está todo bien con mi hermano, le pasa algo a Manny? -  
Las lágrimas de inmediato comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Regina, refugiándose en el hombro de su hijo, quien sin dar espera la abrazó para darle consuelo.  
\- nada está bien Henry, Manny está muriendo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

\- nada está bien Henry, Manny está muriendo – le dijo Regina llorando aún más fuerte para desahogarse, Henry no podía creer lo que había escuchado - hace un mes colapso en el kínder, cuando lo llevé al hospital y le hicieron estudios, vieron que sus niveles de glóbulos blancos eran extremadamente bajos, no pudieron diagnosticarlo con certeza, pero dijeron que era un tipo raro de enfermedad autoinmune para la cual no tenían un tratamiento alguno – sollozó un momento - la única alternativa que daban era un trasplante de médula para mirar cómo evolucionaba, dijeron que era un milagro que aún estuviera con vida, y en aparentes perfectas condiciones, pero si no se hace algo, quizás no tenga más de tres meses. - Henry no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

\- encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Manny mamá - besándola en la frente - haremos ese trasplante o un trato con Gold, pero salvaremos a mi hermano, sólo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré – hablando con decisión.

\- ¿por qué estás llorando mami? - preguntó el niño que se había acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- porque me hace muy feliz tener a mis dos hijos juntos - dijo sonriendo – tocando el rostro del pequeño.

\- mami, ¿puedo ir con Henry a ver a la sheliff? - preguntó el niño – no quiero llegar tarde – sonriendo.

\- claro cariño - abrazando a su hijo pequeño - llámame si necesitas algo Henry, los espero en la casa cuando hayan terminado, debo pensar cómo hablar con tu madre para pedirle ayuda, su magia es poderosa, también deseo hablar con Blue, Gold sería mi última alternativa – le dijo antes de darles un beso y dirigirse a su casa.

 

Henry y Manny no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación, Emma tenía una caja de pasteles sobre su escritorio y estaba mordiendo uno cuando los chicos entraron.

\- hola mamá, traigo tu cita de las 2 - dijo Henry mientras sonreía.

\- veo que es puntual hombrecito - sonrió Emma mirando su reloj - dígame cómo puedo ayudarle - tomando una pose seria mirando al niño y tratando de encontrar un parecido con todos los hombres de la ciudad y al único con quien le encontraba ciertas similitudes era con Henry e incluso su padre.

\- ¿usted mató un dragón? - fue la primera pregunta que hizo, Emma miró a Henry confundida pero haciendo un gesto de afirmación le dio a entender que hablara con la verdad - mi mamá me lo dijo y también Henry – continuó el niño.

\- si así fue - dijo Respondiéndole al chiquillo - ¿y tú mamá te lo contó? - le preguntó sorprendida - ¿qué más te contó tu mamá? – intrigada.

\- ummm que rompiste su maldición con un beso de amor verdadero – dijo. Emma se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, a parte de la elocuencia con la que hablaba

\- sí también es cierto - le respondió Emma.

\- ¿fue difícil matar al dragón? - preguntó el niño.

\- si un poco - fue la respuesta de Emma - use la espada de mi padre y al final todo salió bien – recordando aquel momento ocurrido más de 6 años en el pasado.

\- y recuperó el huevo - finalizó él.

\- y recuperé el huevo con la poción de amor verdadero - le dijo Emma sonriendo.

\- ¿por qué conduce un bicho amarillo? - fue la siguiente pregunta.

\- Wow pequeño, mi auto no es un bicho, es un buen auto - fue la respuesta.

\- mi mami dice que es un bicho mortal - dijo Manny como si fuera lo más común del mundo - ¿te gustan los caballos? Porque los caballeros van en caballos – continuó el pequeño Manny con su discurso.

\- mi padre me enseñó a montar, pero no voy a caballo por las calles - fue la respuesta de Emma.

\- El príncipe Charming - dijo Manny - y ¿tienes tu propia espada o usas la del príncipe?

\- no uso espadas chico - dijo divertida, no terminando de creer o entender el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida por el hijo de Regina.

\- ¿Sabes usar el arco y la flecha como Snow White? – siguió preguntando.

\- si de hecho mi madre me enseñó – le dijo Emma.

\- Henry, ¿podrías decirle a tu abuela que me enseñe? - preguntó el niño.

\- Claro Manny - le respondió Henry al entusiasmado niño.

\- ¿por qué eres rubia si Snow White no tiene cabello rubio? – siguió preguntando.

\- porque mi padre es rubio - fue la respuesta.

Emma estaba algo confundida, aquel niño parecía conocer todo sobre Storybrooke y los cuentos de hadas y al parecer Regina era quien lo había instruido.

\- ¿puedes hacer magia? - preguntó ahora mucho más interesado.

\- si puedo - dijo Emma colocando su mano tras la oreja del niño y sacando una moneda de chocolate - ves, magia - dijo ella.

\- ummm, ¿pero dónde está el humo rosado? - preguntó intrigado – mi mami me dijo que cuando se hacía magia había humo de color.

Emma estaba confundida y miró a Henry pero este sólo sonreía, disfrutando del rostro confundido de su madre.

\- Manny, creo que ya le has hecho muchas preguntas a mi madre, ¿no quieres dejar unas para otro día? - le dijo Henry.

\- ¿puedo visitarla otro día Sheliff? - preguntó el niño esperanzado.

\- claro, le pides permiso a tu madre y le dices a Henry que te traiga - le respondió Emma acariciándole sus mejillas.

\- y ¿por qué no puede traerme mi mami? - Preguntó el niño con inocencia - ¿no son amigas?, ella me contó todo sobre el Caballero Blanco.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras pensaban como responderle al niño

\- mamá podría estar ocupada Manny y a mí me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo - le dijo Henry

\- ok - sonrió aceptando con agrado la respuesta que había recibido - ¿puedo comer un pastel? - preguntó colocando la mirada más adorable para evitar obtener un no por respuesta.

\- claro! - le dijo Emma sonriendo - también tengo leche, Henry ¿quieres traer un caja de la nevera?

Henry fue a buscar la leche y Manny disfrutaba del pastel sonriendo, Emma también sonreía al saber que aquel pastelillo estaba haciendo feliz a un niño, pero además, le daría al pequeño suficiente energía para darle a Regina gran trabajo en calmarlo. Pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando Manny comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y justo cuando Emma se le acercó, perdió el conocimiento quedando en los brazos de la rubia.

\- Henry! - comenzó a llamar Emma – HENRY! - Gritó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el muchacho al ver a su hermano inconsciente en los brazos de su mamá.

\- no lo sé, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayó - le dijo Emma - llama al hospital, diles lo que pasó y que voy en camino, también llama a tu madre.

 

Sin perder tiempo, Emma corrió con el niño en brazos seguida por Henry quien tenía su celular en la mano para hacer las llamadas. Colocando la sirena, condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital donde la esperaban para atender al niño. Apresuradamente, les dijo lo que había sucedido y luego fue conducida a la sala de espera. No entendía como todo había pasado de estar compartiendo un pastel, a correr al hospital.

Emma se observó por un instante y vio cómo su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando que alguien saliera a darle información pero aún nada. Henry estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando pacientemente noticias de su hermano y a que su madre llegará, lo cual no demoró en suceder.

\- Henry qué pasó? - dijo Regina desesperada.

\- estábamos en la estación, íbamos a comer un pastelillo y de repente Manny comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y perdió el conocimiento, mamá y yo lo trajimos al hospital - finalizó Henry.

Regina de inmediato buscó con su mirada a Emma quien estaba recostada contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha, Regina sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero también debía darle al equipo médico una copia de la historia clínica de Manny.

\- Emma - comenzó a hablar Regina una vez se había acercado.

\- Regina lo siento, no sé qué pasó, estábamos ahí y él simplemente colapso - se apresuró a decir Emma.

\- lo sé Emma, no es tu culpa, Manny está enfermo, muy enfermo - comenzó a decirle Regina con lágrimas en los ojos - volví a Storybrooke porque necesito que la ciencia o la magia funcionen, mi bebe necesita un trasplante y yo no soy compatible - dijo Regina - y si su otra familia no es compatible, recurriré a la magia.

\- Así que viniste a buscar al hombre con quien me engañaste para que sirva de donador - Regina la miró un poco extrañada - no soy tonta, por la edad de tú hijo, sé que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste hace 5 años.

\- Emma no es cómo crees, todo es un poco más complicado de lo que parece - comenzó a hablar Regina.

\- ahórrate las explicaciones - le respondió Emma - estoy aquí porque quiero saber cómo está el niño, pues estaba conmigo cuando esto pasó lo que pasó y me siento responsable – alejándose de ella.

\- Emma, por favor, sólo escúchame – trató de hablarle Regina.

\- no Regina, por qué no entiendes que… - estaba hablando Emma hasta que escuchó un llamado que captó toda su atención.

\- familiares de Emmanuel Swan Mills - llamó la enfermera, a lo que Regina corrió a su lado.

\- Soy su madre - dijo Regina.

\- Señora Mills – dijo la enfermera al reconocerla - el doctor Whale aún está atendiendo su hijo, necesito que llene estás formas - entregándole unos documentos y un lapicero para que lo llenara.

\- Enfermera, esta es la historia médica de Emmanuel - le dijo Regina - todo lo que necesitan está allí, sus últimos exámenes todo – finalizó.

\- gracias señora Mills, la mantendremos informada - le dijo la enfermera despidiéndose.

Regina se sentó y comenzó a llenar las formas, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había hecho hace un par de semanas, se concentró en su tarea y por un momento se olvidó de Emma, hasta que la mujer se paró frente a ella.

\- ¿Emmanuel Swan? quieres explicármelo Regina - le preguntó Emma confundida.

Regina suspiró, sabía que el momento finalmente había llegado, colocándose de pie frente a Emma.

\- tienes razón Emma - comenzó a decir Regina - te engañé pero no de la forma que crees, hace poco más de cinco años, use magia en ti, una noche que habías tomado demasiado y tomé ventaja de ello, yo tampoco estaba totalmente sobria, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

El rostro de Emma, estaba comenzando a mostrar la ira que estaba sintiendo, hacia las palabras que Regina le estaba confesando, pero decidió no decir nada aún.

\- esa noche, con mi magia lancé un hechizo, yo deseaba tener un bebe y tomé ventaja de las circunstancias, a la mañana siguiente no recordabas nada, pero de todas formas, para estar segura use un hechizo adicional para que lo olvidaras - respiró profundamente - un mes después me enteré que estaba embarazada, sentí pánico porque había prometido no usar magia y mucho menos hacerlo en ti; no usar magia era una de las condiciones que me habían sido impuestas para continuar en libertad, y en el pueblo; además tuve miedo de que me quitaran a mi hijo así como lo habían hecho con Henry, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, abandone Storybrooke - terminando su relato y aguardando en silencio la avalancha que sobrevendría.

\- me estás diciendo que no sólo me hechizaste y prácticamente abusaste de mí, sino que también huiste conscientemente con mi hijo - Le respondió Emma tratando de analizar la información que acababa de recibir, tratando aún de contener su ira por el bien de todos - quiero que me respondas una pregunta, sólo una y quiero la verdad Regina - dijo Emma calmadamente - si Emmanuel no estuviera enfermo y necesitara, lo que sea que necesita ahora para sobrevivir, ¿me hubieras contado acerca del él? - preguntó Emma.

\- No - le respondió Regina sin dudarlo, pues no había opción a mentir, Emma de todas formas se hubiera enterado, pero su tiempo de razonar quedó en el olvido cuando sintió el impacto de la mano de Emma contra su mejilla.

\- te odio Regina Mills - le dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

\- Mamá! - dijo Henry corriendo para apartar a Emma, antes que asentara un segundo golpe contra Regina - cálmate por favor, ahora no es el momento.

\- ¿tú lo sabías? - preguntó Emma mirando a Henry, incrédula de que su hijo también la hubiera engañado vilmente.

\- Él no sabía nada de lo que acabo de contarte Emma - le respondió Regina frotándose la mejilla en la que Emma la había golpeado.

\- tú mejor que nadie sabías lo que una familia significa para mí, lo que sentía por no haber podido ver crecer a Henry – llorando aún - te hubiera perdonado casi todo, menos que apartaras a mi propio hijo de mí - le dijo Emma - voy a curar a mi hijo y cuando esté bien, lo quiero de vuelta – le dijo Emma en tono de promesa.

\- Emma por favor, tú no puedes - le dijo Regina tratando de agarrarle el brazo.

\- no me toques! - le replicó Emma zafándose - y ya lo sabes, quiero a mi hijo conmigo - saliendo tan rápido como pudo.

Regina trató de recomponerse tras lo que había acabado de ocurrir, por ahora tenía que enfocarse en Manny y en salvarle la vida, luego lidiaría con Emma sobre otros temas cuando fuera necesario.


End file.
